


I got moxie and I move like I know I’ll die young

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [5]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, POV Dinah Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dinah would hardly have believed she could ever feel this kind of serenity again after the turmoil of the war and the wounds it had torn into their hearts.





	I got moxie and I move like I know I’ll die young

**Author's Note:**

> For #4 "Friends to Lovers" at f100's drabble cycle fic tropes and #12 "Describe happy" at 1mw's Give it a Whirl challenge.
> 
> Inspired by [this panel](https://alittlemirthandmayhem.tumblr.com/post/172506691281/injustice-2-51-i-absolutely-adore-connors).

As she steps out of the locker room, Dinah catches a glimpse of her son tugging Harley along the marble corridors. 

It touches her to see that Harley not only treats Connor as her own but that she engages him on his level, as a playmate and an equal rather than an adult who talks down to him. He responds well to that and thrives when she's around.

Dinah would hardly have believed she could ever feel this kind of serenity again after the turmoil of the war and the wounds it had torn into their hearts. But Harley has made it possible. Harley, who's been at her side throughout her pregnancy and the grief over losing Ollie. 

To think that it was her morning sickness they bonded over. They haven't fought in earnest since then, only friendly sparring matches that usually ended with Dinah flipping Harley's back onto the mat.

Dinah follows the two into the courtyard, where they're practicing Connor's archery. Harley has a little too much fun encouraging it in a dramatic fashion.

Connor's practice arrow adheres to the apple Harley has placed into her mouth. With a loud crunch, she takes a bite out of it and cheers Connor for his aim.

It's adorable.

Dinah winds her arms around Harley's waist and kisses her on the lips, not waiting for her to stop chewing.

"Wow, what was that for?" Harley asks, wide-eyed and perplexed.

"Nothing at all." Dinah smiles.

"Mom!" Connor cries, exasperated. "You're ruining practice!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Minneapolipstick" by Rachel McKibbens.
> 
> [Reblog here.](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/178672691340/fic-enemies-to-lovers-inj2)


End file.
